1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic measuring device, a program, a method of controlling the ultrasonic measuring device, and the like.
2. Related Art
As one example of a device that emits ultrasonic waves toward an object and receives reflected waves from interfaces between materials that have different acoustic impedances inside the object, there is known to be an ultrasonic measuring device for examining the inside of a human body that is the test subject, for example. In typical ultrasonic measuring devices, an ultrasonic probe and a display unit for displaying measurement results are accommodated in separate housings.
Meanwhile, applications of ultrasonic measuring devices include the measurement of visceral fat, the measurement of blood flow, and the like, and there is hope for such applications to be expanded to the healthcare field, in which the surface of the test subject is subjected to diagnostic image. In the healthcare field, there is desire to achieve a more compact device size by integrating the ultrasonic probe and the display unit.
Envision a scenario in which the user presses the ultrasonic probe against his or her own body to measure biological information. Depending on the measurement site, the user may possibly need to perform measurement while pressing the ultrasonic probe against a site on his or her body while not being able to view the screen of the display unit. This leads to the risk that the orientation of the scanning plane of the ultrasonic beam will deviate from the ideal orientation, and it will not be possible to obtain correct measurement results. This is a significant problem in the case of ultrasonic measuring devices provided with an integrated display unit, for example. Even in the case of ultrasonic measuring devices whose display unit is not integrated, the operator needs to appropriately adjust measurement conditions such as the direction of the scanning plane of the ultrasonic beam while viewing images on the display unit in order to perform appropriate measurement, and this is problematic in that the measurement operation is not simple. Examples of technology related to ultrasonic measuring devices include the technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-95151.
JP-A-2006-95151 is an example of related art.